1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle holder of the type providing support and protection for the bottle when the bottle is stored or shipped in its upright position and also providing a hanging means so that the bottle may be hung in inverted position during its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intravenous feed bottles must be hung on metal hooks of an intravenous feed pole when in use providing the patient with his food supply. Also, the bottles themselves must be protected against damage when the bottles are shipped or stored in their upright position.
Many attempts have been made to provide an intravenous bottle holder that both protects the bottle during shipment and storage and includes a means for hanging the bottle in inverted position during its use.
Several prior art bottle holders have been referred to in the prior art statement under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 concurrently filed herewith.
However, these prior art holders fail to provide an inexpensive holder member that allows the bottle to be safely positioned in the upright position so that the bottle will not tilt or wobble due to the bail or hanging strap member disposition under the bottom surface.
Also, many of the prior art holders do not provide a sure attachment of holder to bottle so that the risk of the bottle separating from the holder and crashing to the floor during inverted hanging of the bottle is always present.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive intravenous bottle holder that will provide an even support, without tilt or wobble caused by the hanging strap attachment on the bottle's bottom side.
Further, it is a more specific object to provide an intravenous bottle holder that provides a sure attachment of holder to bottle so that the risk of bottle breakage when the bottle is hung for use is minimized.